Midnight Warmth
by Survivalman14
Summary: They say you don't know what you've had until you've lost it, and Kirito realizes just what he stands to lose.


Twenty Four … Twenty Four clearers died in the botched raid on the 25th floor boss.

Why? What was the point? To clear the game that much sooner? They only achieved the exact opposite, because of this the clearers would slowed indefinitely.

A shadow quickly snapped him out of his musings.

"Kirito-kun, are you okay?" My partner stood over me with a concerned look etched into her face.

Is he okay? What a loaded question.

Truly, in this twisted world was anyone okay? Surely after watching another human die with only a few pixels to remember them by would damage anyone's mental health. Hell even physically they weren't fine, Sure, in this world they didn't have real bodies and any injuries could be cured with a healing potion or crystal but what about them physically in the real world? Four months had passed, who knew what their bodies would be like when…. If they got out.

"Im fine Asuna" said slowly standing up and starting for the stairs that led to the next floor "I suppose we could….." He jumped out of his thoughts as a shield slammed down in front of him with an imposing knight being its wielder.

"Everybody!" the knight quickly yelled before anybody could leave the room

"It appears there is a certain issue we need to discuss before any of us have the privilege of rest."

Anger like a wildfire quickly worked its way through the broken clearers.

"What issue do we need to discuss!" yelled a short, red haired man "The issue that Kibaou rushed into a boss raid? I don't think he needs anyone to tell him he fucked up!"

Suddenly Kirito had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Like he was going to lose something precious to him if he didn't act quickly.

"Nehh, Asuna" Kirito said as he quickly spun around, grabbed Asuna's hand, and started to pull her past the Knight. "I'm sure that no one would object if we activated the next teleport gate while they sorted out this issue."

Before the two of them could so much take a step towards escape they were once again stopped by the Knight. This time however Kirito noticed a symbol on the knight's shield.

_A cross? Is that a Guild emblem? It doesn't belong to the ALS or the Divine Dragon Alliance, _he thought quickly as the feeling in his stomach increased tenfold.

"Not so quickly." the knight said, " I think it is important that all clears be here for this ... announcement." With a sweeping gesture the knight turned his gaze the leader of the botched boss raid, Kibaou. "Due to losses suffered by the ALS it's unlikely that they will be able to provide support in clearing the upcoming floors."

The knight's words didn't take Kirito by surprise, no if anything all it did was worsen the dread that setting up a home in his stomach, with every minute that passed he could feel his grip loosening on something that he wanted to keep above all else but the feeling gave him no clues as to what that something was. Suddenly everything clicked with the knight's next words.

"... it is because of these reasons that I, Heathcliff, have decided to form a new clearing guild known as the Knights of the Blood Oath, I extend an invitation to any present, but first I would like to personally invite one who I believe would make the most suitable vice-commander." Slowly the Knight dubbed Heathcliff turned to a girl that stood next to kirito.

The girl in question was more shocked than the rest of the clears combined. She, like many others figured that Heathcliff was going to turn to Kirito as, despite not being well liked by many of the clearers, was regarded as one of the strongest players in the game.

The girl, widely know as the flash, responded with as much grace as she could offer

"Nehh, me?"

**Thanks for reading Midnight Warmth, any feedback is welcomed, and as a little PSA future chapters will be longer (i'm thinking at least 5k to 10k words). I also don't think i need to say it but i do not own SAO or the characters portrayed in this story.**


End file.
